


A Side Character in My Own Story

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: Simeon, second-in-command to Michael, acclaimed writer of The Seven Lords series, was a creator of worlds. He was familiar with characters — both protagonists and cannon fodders alike. He thought he had what it took to be a protagonist...Until she came along.And the world he knew was shook to its core.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Side Character in My Own Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Simeon so I really hope I got him right. Just recently, I've read two of his Devilgrams and I'm starting to fall for his character. I just knew I had to write him, thus this fic was born. I hope you all enjoy it.

“Simeon? Simeon? Simeon!” A panicked feminine voice breaks through his reverie and Simeon comes face to face with the loveliest pair of hazel eyes. 

“Are you alright? You were spacing out.”

Ashamed at being caught for daydreaming, he coughs awkwardly as a blush floods his dusky cheeks. 

“Yes, I’m alright. I apologize for being distracted, that was quite rude of me. Now where were we?” 

Eira throws him one last concerned look before carrying on. “We were discussing the moral of the story. We’re going to have to decide on one. It’s a book report by twos after all.” 

“Oh right. Well what do you think it’s trying to say, Eira?”

She ponders for a moment before smiling slightly. “I think it’s trying to say that love is selfless. When you love someone you’re not expecting your love to be returned. Just the act of loving is enough for you.” 

_ Just the act of loving is enough for you.  _

Simeon repeats the sentence in his mind and all at once a bitter feeling enters his heart. 

“What about you Simeon? What do you think the story means?”

He takes a deep breath and sends a melancholy smile her way. 

“I think it’s telling us that you’re not really the main character of your story. Often, you’re just the side character, the canon fodder meant to be discarded for the sake of the protagonists’ happiness.” 

A loud silence hovers over the two of them. 

“Wow Simeon. That’s really deep.” Eira breathes out as realization dawns on her. “I honestly didn’t see it that way. Mine seems so naïve now.” 

“Oh no no, please don’t feel that way.” Simeon quickly reassures her in a comforting tone. “To be frank, I find your take on it to be quite refreshing, pure even. It’s very you. I love it.” 

He laughs lightly. “I guess my view is a bit more jaded compared to yours.” 

“Jaded?” Eira quirks up a brow in curiosity. “How come?”

Simeon grins enigmatically and finds himself flipping through the pages of his memories, back to the day when everything changed for him, although he hadn’t known it yet. 

_“H-hello, I’m Eira.”_ She stuttered on the day they first met. She was very withdrawn back then and apart from being a little intrigued, he didn’t think much about her. She was just one of the humans for the exchange program and though he was curious about why she was chosen, he never asked Diavolo about it. After all, he was just here to make sure the program became a success.

And so he was friendly to her, sent cheerful smiles her way and answered all her questions. Granted her reception towards him was less than enthusiastic, but he took it all in stride. After all, despite being incredibly shy, she was nice. 

Nice. That was his initial impression of her. 

“Luke, what do you think of Eira?” He asked the younger angel one day out of curiosity. At the mention of the black-haired girl, Luke’s eyes sparkled and he perked up. 

“She’s really nice!” 

_ As expected.  _

“And she bakes too! We actually planned to bake together over the weekend at the House of Lamentation” 

_ Well this is something new.  _

“Oh and um…”

“What is it, Luke?”

“She protects me from bullies.”   
  
Simeon was speechless. A shy girl like _her_ would protect Luke from bullies?

“She does? I didn’t think she had it in her.” 

Luke jumped up from his seat, gushing. “Me neither! But she really did and she was so cool! She told them all off and warned them not to bother me anymore.”

A comfortable silence passed between the two angels as they each mulled over their thoughts. 

“Simeon?” 

“Yes Luke?”

“I think she’s just misunderstood. Her shyness shouldn’t be mistaken for cowardice or apathy. I think… she just needs more friends.” 

Luke trained his puppy-dog eyes on him. 

“Would you please become her friend too Simeon?” 

Simeon was silent for a moment before grinning warmly at Luke. 

“I would love to.” 

...

Hence from that day on, Simeon took every opportunity to talk with Eira, and although her responses at first were composed of flustered, stuttering barely-strung-together sentences, eventually, she opened up to him. As for Simeon, he was pleasantly surprised to discover that he shared the same interests with her: she was an avid reader and a writer too. 

“Have you published anything yet?” He asked her one day over a cup of tea in Purgatory Hall. 

“Almost.” She replied with a rueful smile. “I was just about to sign the book deal when I got whisked away here. I was heartbroken. Did you know I cried the moment I arrived?”   
  
Simeon felt his eyes grow wide with shock. “You did? That’s awful.” 

“It was. My first concern should’ve been how I got here. Instead I was sobbing about the botched book deal. I was so pathetic.” Eira sighed and cupped her chin. “I think I still am actually.” 

At this Siimeon grew indignant.    
  
“Nonsense! You weren’t pathetic then and you aren’t now. It was merely a natural reaction over something you worked so hard for. Writing a book, though fun, is never easy, so is getting published. 

That’s why,” He paused before beaming at her.  “Never be apologetic for crying about it. Nor should you be apologetic about your own feelings. Don’t you know, as writers, our emotions are our superpowers!” 

“Our emotions are our superpowers.” She whispered to herself. Suddenly, the biggest, most beautiful smile bloomed on her face like plum blossoms on a wintry day, and Simeon could hear his heart thrum deafeningly in his ears. 

“Thank you Simeon. I needed to hear that.”

“You’re welcome.” He tried in vain to still his rapidly beating heart as he struggled to come to grips with a startling realization. 

Dear Heavens.

He was falling in love. With Eira. 

...

The days after that fateful moment were spent in a blur. If he wasn’t with Luke and Solomon, he was with Eira, chatting about everything and anything while grappling with his growing feelings for her. 

It was _impossible_ not to fall for her. 

She was genuinely kind, selfless and deeply empathetic. She was also a great listener and made him feel like every word he said mattered. Most of all she was passionate, particularly about writing and Simeon felt he had found a kindred spirit in her, someone who understood him more than anybody else. 

With her, he wasn’t Simeon second in command to Michael, or Simeon guardian to Luke, or Christopher Peugot, the best-selling author of TSL. He was _just_ Simeon, who enjoyed writing and who loved spending time with _just_ Eira. 

It was the little things that she did, the way she shyly smiles, the way she nervously tucks her hair behind one ear, the way she speaks in gentle tones filled with so much kindness—all these painted a picture of her that was ingrained in his mind and made him love her all the more. 

He was _in love_ with her. 

And he was incredibly happy about it until one day…

“I think I’m in love with Lucifer.” Eira confessed to him during one of their tea-time chats. Simeon felt the smile on his face grow frozen in place. 

“But I don’t think he loves me too. I mean, how could he? I’m just me.” She lamented with a mournful smile. 

His heart was breaking inside but he still kept smiling for her. “You’re you Eira, and that’s what’s important. Any man would be lucky to have your heart.”

_ I would be lucky if I had your heart.  _

She glanced at him with a mixture of pain and hope in her gaze and he could feel his stomach twist into knots. 

“Thank you Simeon. You always know what to say to cheer me up. I wish I could do more for you.” 

“Believe me, spending time with you is already enough for me.” 

… 

That night, Simeon lay in bed thinking. 

On one hand, was the woman he loved most in the world, on another was his former sworn brother, and although they were brothers no more, he still cared a great deal about Lucifer. 

He tossed and turned. 

He wrote.

He lamented. 

And he came to a decision. 

…

“Well I made a decision back then that I regretted too late and it has since made me jaded.” Simeon replies with a sad grin. 

Eira looks at him silently and he chuckles. “I let go of the woman I loved more than anything else for the brother I love above all. If only I was braver…”

“Well why not confess to her now?” 

“I don’t want to give her the burden of my love, not when she loves somebody else.” 

He barks a tart laugh. 

“How ironic, I made myself a side character in my own story.” 

A deep silence ensues as Simeon and Eira ruminate over lost love and hopes. 

“I don’t think loving someone is a burden,” She replies thoughtfully. “In fact, it’s a gift, one that has to be treasured and nurtured.” 

“Even if it’s not returned?” 

“Even if it’s not returned. What’s important is that you’ve loved and that love made you grow. Besides,” She gives him a warm grin that awakens the butterflies in his stomach. “Even cannon fodders are capable of loving too, right?” 

_ Yes, yes they are.  _

“So,” Eira speaks once more after a short while. “Have we come up with our interpretation of the story?” 

Simeon takes a deep breath and beams at her. 

“Yes. Yes we have.” 

…

Their book report eventually receives the highest grade of the class. Of course with two talented writers teaming up the report could be nothing less than spectacular. Simeon and Eira decide to celebrate their success with tea and crumpets at Madam Scream’s. 

Meanwhile, in a room in Purgatory Hall, a journal with its pages open lay across the bed, the words on it written in elegant script were privy to all but one… 

> _ “I love you. I love you with all my heart.” The man confessed to the woman as he knelt on the ground under the pouring rain.  _
> 
> _ The woman smiled, pulled him up to stand and beamed at him. “I thought you’d never confess. What took you so long? I love you too, you dummy!”  _
> 
> _ Overjoyed, the man lifts the woman up into his arms and plants a kiss on her lips, which she deepens until they both come up for air. He swings her around, their cries of excitement mingling with the raindrops pelting their entwined, wet bodies. Yet they paid no heed to it for love was something to be celebrated. It was something to be confessed and nurtured. Love was a magical thing and it had to be shared.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Personally, this piece spoke to me as a writer. It was incredibly fun to get into Simeon's head as a writer and imagine how he'd react about falling in love, then being on one end of unrequited love and finally how his experiences affected his view on love. I really loved writing it and I hope you all loved reading it too. ~


End file.
